Not even Acting the Dream
by learntosayhello
Summary: When Omi has to go through surgery, the temple is left in debt. Raimundo and Kimiko go to Hollywood to raise money as actors, and they find out 'Struggling Actors' struggle more than they thought.
1. Heart Failure

Sara: That's right readers, another story! I'm slowly making the Yu Yu Hakusho ones disappear and replacing them with Xiaolin Showdown.

Yusuke: You can't do that! Think about all we've done for you! What about your fans?

Sara: What fans? I hadn't updated in over a year, and everybody gave up on me. I have NEW fans now, Yusuke.

Yusuke: NO! (Disappears abruptly)

Rane: Right right, we got rid of Yusuke. How about we go on with the story?

Sara: Right! We can't forget the story, now can we? (Clears throat) Rane, will you do the honors?

Rane: Sara does not own Xiaolin Showdown in any way, shape or form.

Sara: I just own this story, its original ideas, and Rane.

Rane: I will choose not to comment on that.

Sara: (Smiles) Good. On with the chapter! And don't forget to read Kiss among Reindeer and Models are overrated.  I can't wait to finish those two.

Rane: You're taking an awfully long time.

Sara: Shush. On with the story! And please don't forget to review, people. You know how obsessive I am.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Heart Failure **

Omi traveled through the temple quickly, bent on completing his current assignment. He hurried down the halls and swiped a large cloth from a hook, wrapping it carefully around a large, steaming teapot. He lifted the pot off the stove with difficulty, as the stove was taller than him, and struggled to carry it back to Master Fung's bedroom.

"Master Fung!" Omi called, breathing heavily. "I have your tea." Omi kicked his foot against the hard wooden door, and Dojo appeared, holding one sock.

"I'll take that, kid," he said, wrapping his green arms around the large pot. Omi gratefully let go as Dojo dropped to the floor, and patted his chest, taking deep breaths. "You okay there, Omi?" Beads of sweat encased Dojo's scaly body as he lifted the pot onto a small table, sitting next to Master Fung.

"Oh, I am most fine, Dojo!" Omi tried to take another large breath, but it stopped short. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Is there any thing else you need, Master Fung?" Master Fung shook his head.

"I am satisfied; thank you Omi. Why don't you get some rest?" Omi nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his square where he slept and slipped off his sandals.

"Those sandals are becoming most uncomfortable," Omi mused. "I must be getting bigger!" He delightedly turned himself over and balanced himself on his head, only to crash down onto the floor. He frowned and tried again, failing multiple times.

Omi sighed, realizing that somehow it had become harder to breath. He ignored the problem and lay down on his back, shifting incessantly. Omi rubbed his eyes and got up, sitting on the chest in his room. He twiddled his fingers and worriedly glanced over at each of his teammates.

He went to walk over to Raimundo's cubicle, and found that walking in general had become uncomfortable. Omi decided to be positive and lightly tapped Raimundo on his back repeatedly. Raimundo grudgingly opened one eye. "What?"

Omi frowned. "My friend, I am feeling most strange. This week has been uncomfortable in a number of ways." He attempted to sigh again, only to find that he couldn't breath and all. Raimundo raised an eyebrow as Omi clutched his chest.

"Omi? You okay, little man?" Omi appeared to have problems sitting upright and struggled to stand, collapsing on Raimundo, whose eyes went wide. "Shit! Master Fung!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko bit her lip and paced the waiting room. "How could this happen to our Omi?" She stroked her hair, trying to distract herself. "I hope to God he's alright." Raimundo sighed and stared down at the floor.

"Master Fung said the doctor would come by soon to say what happened. I just, you know, why Omi?" Kimiko stopped pacing and sat down next to Raimundo, tapping both her feet on the floor continuously.

"Would you stop that Kimiko?" Clay raised his voice as he collapsed into the seat across from his teammates. Kimiko ceased her tapping. "Sorry," he sighed. "I just really hope Omi's alright. What if he..." He gulped. "...didn't make it?"

"Let's not think about things like that, Clay." Raimundo frowned. "Omi's going to be fine, so let's just pray that he gets better." A tear dropped and stained the cushions that they sat on.

"I hope so." Kimiko sniffed as she clutched Raimundo's arm. She turned her head and began to sob hysterically into his shirt. Raimundo stroked her hair and shot a glare at Clay, which they both knew wasn't as threatening as it was supposed to be, but filled with sorrow.

Clay tipped his hat to Raimundo, who just smiled. The two shifted their gaze down to the floor until somebody joined them. "I have some news for you three," a deep, male voice told them. The three monks looked up and stared hopefully at the man in the white jacket.

"Is Omi going to be okay? What happened to him?" Kimiko wrapped her arms around Raimundo's tighter, squishing his bicep. The doctor adjusted his glasses, keeping a skilled poker face.

"Omi has to undergo some surgery," he stated bluntly. Raimundo suddenly sat up straighter.

"What kind or surgery? What happened, Doc?" The doctor sighed.

"Omi suffers from hypertension," He caught the Monks's confused glances. "High Blood pressure, as it's commonly referred to as. He experienced hypertensive heart disease, and must undertake immediate surgery." Raimundo slapped his forehead, his hand slowly sliding down his face.

"Yes, but what _happened?_" The young man was starting to get impatient. The doctor nervously tapped the clipboard with a pen.

"Omi's heart failed and he has to have a heart transplant." Kimiko gasped and covered her open mouth. "We will do our best to save him, but we cannot guarantee anything." Clay took off his hat and put in next to him. "He does have a strong chance of surviving, but like I said…"

"You can't guarantee he will," Kimiko finished. "Please..." Her voice broke as tears became visible in her eyes. "Just go." The doctor gave the young girl a pitiful look before walking away. Kimiko looked at her friends, tears spilling uncontrollably. "Omi…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko wiped a tear from her eye as she watched a young nurse approach them. "I'm sorry, but we will have to ask you three to leave. Visiting hours are over." Kimiko looked panicked.

"But what about Omi? Shouldn't we be here when he wakes up from surgery?" The nurse shifted uncomfortably and looked down at her feet.

"I apologize, but I was just asked to tell you to leave. Do you guys know your way out?" The three monks lethargically got up and nodded at the nurse.

"The operation will be over tomorrow, and we'll be able to see him." Raimundo commented hopefully while he held the door open for his friends.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just really worried he won't…" Kimiko was cut off by her teammate.

"I told you; let's not think about things like that. Omi will be okay, and that's that." Raimundo walked outside and felt the chilly night air surround his body. He took the jacket that was thrown over his shoulder and dropped it onto Kimiko, who was shivering.

"Thanks." She smiled. Raimundo nodded and they headed back to the temple, thoughts of Omi consuming their minds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko raced up the hospital stairs, shoving people who got in her way. When she arrived at a certain door, she barged through it and approached the bed slowly. "Omi?" she whispered, eyes examining the small, fragile body that lay before her. Omi cracked open his eyes and her smiled at her.

"Hello, Kimiko." He greeted weakly. Kimiko smiled and rubbed his bald head, watching the other residents of the temple arrive at the door.

"Is he alright?" Clay strode over to Omi's bedside.

"I'm very glad you're well, Omi. We were all worried about you." Master Fung commented. "How are you feeling?" Omi turned his head slowly towards his teacher.

"I have never been better, Master Fung. I'm so happy my friends were here when I woke up." Kimiko struggled to resist saying, "I told you so!"

"That's excellent, Omi. Now would you mind if I talked to your friends for a moment, outside?" The three monks turned to Master Fung curiously and followed him outside.

"What's up, Master Fung? Are we going to be thrown into a thousand years of darkness or something?" Raimundo joked, though a moment later he realized he wasn't being funny.

"No, Raimundo." He sighed. "Omi had no health insurance, and the operation left the temple with a large debt." Clay scratched his head.

"What do you need us to do, Master Fung?" Clay asked even though he knew the answer; he just didn't want to believe it.

"We will have to put our training on hold, young monks, until this debt is paid. I am willing to ask the three of you to get some work to pay if off." Kimiko frowned.

"If the temple is non-profit, then how do we pay for food and stuff?"

"Taxes." Raimundo said simply, before Master Fung could open his mouth. "It would be nice if they could pay for this too so I wouldn't have to work. Training is hard enough."

"Hey, can you guys stop complaining and start thinking of things to do?" Dojo suddenly became part of the conversation, "One of those things being sure that the door does not close on Dojo's tail."

"I also forgot to mention, young monks, that one of you cannot participate in the work-hunting because one of you has to watch over Omi, me and Dojo being to busy." Clay's hand shot up before he could finish the sentence, eager to get out of working.

"I'll do it Master Fung!" With those words, Clay raced inside Omi's room, closing the door on Dojo's tail.

"A little help, please!" Raimundo yanked Dojo out of the door and set him near Master Fung. Dojo dusted non-existent dust off himself, "Thank you."

"Why don't you two go home and start brainstorming? I'm sure this predicament will be over before we know it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Okay; what are high-paying jobs that don't require years of college?" Raimundo pondered. Kimiko shrugged and flipped on the television.

"There aren't many. Maybe we could do a fundraiser?" she suggested. Raimundo shook his head.

"What would it be for? Omi already had his operation, and I don't think, 'Help get the Xiaolin Temple out of Debt' would make a very good banner." Kimiko frowned as she started to focus on the television. "What are you watching?"

"E!. They're counting down a list of the 100 highest-paid actors and actresses. These guys make insane amounts of money; it's crazy." Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Whoa. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kimiko changed the channel to _Lifetime. _

"If that happened the universe would probably blow up or something." She looked over at Raimundo. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't it be great if we went to Hollywood and became actors?" Kimiko sat up in her seat, her curiosity peaked.

"I suppose. Do you think Master Fung would be up for it?"

"Do you think Master Fung has a cell-phone?" Kimiko frowned.

"Yeah, I have the number. What does that have to do with anything?" Raimundo whipped out his cell-phone and hovered his hand over the dialing buttons.

"What's the number?" Kimiko told him the number as he fed them to his phone.

The phone rang twice before Dojo picked it up. "Hello?"

"Dojo, put Master Fung on." Raimundo said on the other line. Dojo scratched his chin.

"Why should I? Did you guys finally think of something?"

"Sort of; put him on." He could imagine Dojo's frowning.

"Fine, hold on." There was a distinct shuffling in the background before another voice emanated from the small device.

"What is it, Raimundo?"

"Can we go to Hollywood?" Kimiko slapped her forehead.

"Do you have to be so obvious?" she asked, annoyed. Raimundo shushed her and listen to Master Fung.

"Raimundo, we can't afford to send you and Kimiko to Hollywood. Why don't you ask Kimiko if she can bother her father for money?" he hung up after he gave him that advice.

"He said no, didn't he?" Raimundo parted his lips and began to speak, "I knew he said no! What did I tell you, Rai? You were way too obvious."

"I…"

"You should have let me talk to him. What's wrong with you? Boys are so stupid sometimes, and it's not just you! All…"

"Kim. Shut up." Kimiko closed her mouth and ceased her rant. "Anyway, Master Fung suggested we call you dad and see if he can give us some cash." Kimiko snapped her fingers and she got out her cell-phone, dialing a series of numbers swiftly.

"Daddy? It's Kimiko. Listen, could you do me a favor because I couldn't think about turning to anyone else but the person I love the most in the whole entire world." Raimundo rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess you could say that. Raimundo and I need two tickets to Hollywood. Wait, why one-way? What do you mean a rough patch?" she shot Raimundo a worried look.

"What?" he mouthed. Kimiko held up one finger.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" she paused for a moment and sighed. "Well, you guys will just spring back like you always do." She paused again, listening to her father's response. "Right, so you'll arrange a flight for tomorrow. Are you sure you can't afford a round-trip? Alright, thanks daddy. I love you." She closed her phone.

"What happened?" Raimundo asked curiously.

"My dad's business is having some trouble, and my dad can only afford two one-way tickets."

"But we're still going, right?" Kimiko nodded. "Awesome!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: My third Xiaolin Showdown story! They are slowly taking over my profile, taking the place of Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yusuke: No! You evil witch! (Dissolves into oblivion)

Sara: Don't forget to review, or I will threaten not to update! I worked really hard on this chapter!

Rane: One: You always update, even if nobody reviews. Two: In this chapter, almost nothing happened.

Sara: What are you talking about? A lot happened (Rane shakes his head).

Rane: I mean interesting things. Like, nothing good happened; first of all, nobody cares about Omi.

Omi-fans: There he is! Attack! (All charge towards Rane with torches and axes)

Rane: Christ. (Runs away)

Sara: Don't forget to review, and don't be afraid to criticize! And do be afraid to flame!

Spiteful readers: (Cackle)

Sara: You better not take that as a challenge! (Chases after Spiteful readers) REVIEW!


	2. Q tip Versus Bobby Pin

Sara: I'm so happy with all the reviews I got!

Rane: But you only got six. Aren't you going to name all the people on the alerts like you did with **Models are Overrated?**

Sara: (Rolls eyes) NO. You never get many reviews on the first chapter, unless it's like, unexplainably good and extremely brilliant.

Rane: Nice adjectives.

Sara: Shut up. Anyway, I'm going to respond to all of my wonderful reviewers at the end of the chapter, because I don't want to procrastinate the writing of _this_ chapter. Also my lovely readers, I have allowed anonymous reviews!

Rane: (Dryly) Hallelujah. You already told them this in the 18th Chapter of **Models are Overrated**.

Sara: Why do you keep bolding and underlining "Models are Overrated?"

Rane: It's a story; you are supposed to do that.

Sara: You just have to underline.

Rane: And bold.

Sara: No.

Rane: Yes you –

Sara: SHUSH! (Spits on Rane) Also, I'm updating "Kiss Among Reindeer" soon, so don't forget to read and review that!

Rane: **Kiss Among Reindeer.**

Sara: SHUT UP RANE! And don't forget to review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tell Omi that we'll miss him." Kimiko told Dojo. "Tell him that we're going for him." Dojo sighed and nodded.

Raimundo stretched as he walked over to the small group. "The luggage is all packed and our flights about to leave, Kim." Kimiko nodded and took a tissue held out by Master Fung and blew on it. A tear strolled down her cheek as she threw the contaminated handkerchief on Dojo's head and headed towards her flight.

Dojo sub-consciously took the tissue off his head and blew it also. "I'm going to miss those kids." He cried. Gallons of tears flowed from his eyes as him and Master Fung exited the airport.

Raimundo looked back at Dojo and Master Fung. "Are you sure we should do this? You know, go to Hollywood? There are other ways to raise money." Kimiko smiled and squeezed Raimundo's hand.

"Don't worry. We'll be back in no time. The temple will be out of debt and Omi will be in tip-top shape; everything will get back to normal." She assured. Raimundo boarded the plane with his teammate and took a seat next to Kimiko.

"It was nice of your dad to get us these tickets." He said, changing the subject. Kimiko nodded.

"We have to raise enough money for a trip back because these are only one-way, like I told you before. But I have no doubt in my mind that this acting thing will be a piece of cake." Raimundo shifted his gaze to the floor.

"Are you sure Kimiko? I mean, why would we be an exception to the cruel world of Hollywood?" his partner shot him a curious look.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Rai. We're going to be fine."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is _not _fine." Kimiko hissed. "This is our apartment? My dad made it sound a lot nicer on the phone." Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious, Kim? This place his huge!" he laughed, marveling the large interior of their loving space. "Where's my room?" he asked. Kimiko frowned deeply at his excitement and pointed to the hallway vaguely. Raimundo ignored this and began to explore.

Kimiko followed the brunette into a bedroom, which apparently was now his. "But Rai, it's so bland. It's all white and has no style at all." Raimundo's head emerged from the walk-in closet.

"Just be grateful your dad didn't sell this place. We are so lucky that he owns a condo in Los Angeles." Kimiko folded her arms. "You're so spoiled, Kim. Who's being pessimistic now?"

Kimiko sighed and kicked the hard wood floor. "I guess so. By the way Rai, should we get like agents and stuff? I mean, it would make things go quicker." Raimundo fully came out of the closet.

"It is already covered my small and annoying friend." He smiled. "While you were snoozing on the plane I already called some agents." Kimiko nodded.

"That's good." She smiled. "Should we go online or something and look for auditions anyway?" Raimundo collapsed on his bed lazily.

"You can if you want. I'm going to sleep, girl." He closed his eyes and pretended to snore. Kimiko giggled and shook his gently.

"Don't go to sleep Rai!" she whined. "Don't you want me to make you dinner?" Raimundo cracked open one eye and gave a fake yawn.

"We don't have to have three meals a day, Kimiko." He scolded, patting her stomach. "You're such a big fatty, eating so much." Kimiko gasped ridiculously loud and slapped him lightly.

"How dare you call me fat!" she yelled. Raimundo rolled his eyes and turned over, making Kimiko stare at the back of his head. Kimiko ignored his behavior, walking towards the door. "I'm ordering pizza. Do you want any?" Raimundo raised his arm and gave her a thumbs up, and she went into the kitchen and grabbed her laptop.

"Yellow book dot C-O-M." Kimiko pressed enter and watched the site pop up on her screen. She hovered her hands over the keyboard once more. "Service: Pizza. City, state or zip code: Hollywood, California, 90210." She clicked the "Find it!" button and watched her results take over her computer monitor.

Not bothering to spend too much time on the computer, she pressed the first result that came up, "Pizza Rustica." Kimiko found the number and grabbed the phone, dialing slowly. "Hello? Yeah, I would like one pie… no toppings, just plain…yes I would like it delivered." She gave the man on the phone her address and hung up.

Something tapped her shoulder suddenly and made Kimiko spin around alarmingly. "What's you problem Raimundo?" Raimundo chuckled maliciously and plopped down onto the couch, grabbing the remote.

"Did you call the pizza people?" he asked as he skimmed through the channels. Kimiko nodded and sat down next to him. "What did you get?"

"Does it matter?" she mumbled, stealing the remote. "Stop flipping; it gives me a headache." She changed the channel to_ Lifetime_ and Raimundo got up, heading for the television in his own room.

"Tell me when the pizza gets here!" he called to her.

"Will do." She told him, absorbed in her program. Raimundo stepped into his room and admired it once more. He wasn't particularly fond of white, but he was satisfied with it. He unpacked his clothing and shoved it into the drawers supplied in the room.

Walking into the bathroom he put his shampoo, soap, and razor in the shower. He noticed Kimiko already unpacked her toiletries and she had way more than himself. He curiously picked up the perfume bottle, confused on what the small, clear bottle could possibly be. He sniffed it and retracted it from his nose quickly.

"Why the hell did Kim put alcohol in this fancy bottle?" he wondered out loud as he put the perfume back on the shelf. Continuing his snooping, Raimundo found her bobby pins and the Q-tips and gave one of each a name. He took the alleged tools and began to move them around the counter like dolls. He took two of Kimiko's earrings and attached them to his play things to use as weapons.

Controlled by Raimundo, the Q-tip and Bobby pin clashed in a battle to the death. Small sound effects emanated from his mouth like 'Whoosh' and 'Bam!'

"Jorge comes up from behind Rick and barely misses his back as Rick doges the blow! Whoosh! He tries to get back at him by shoving the sword right into his opponents chest. Sqeeesh! Jorge falls down do his knees," he dropped the bobby pin, "And Rick claims himself as the victor! But what is this?" he makes the Q-Tip swirl around as if confused. "There is a slash on the side of his abdomen! Could this be from when Jorge tried to attack him from the rear only moments before?"

"That would be my guess." Kimiko said from behind him. Surprised, Raimundo threw the Q-tip into his ear, accidentally scratching himself with the earring. "If you wanted to borrow my earrings, you could have asked." Raimundo cleared his throat and stood up, taking the Q-tip out.

"I was just cleaning my ears." He said simply. "The earring somehow…" Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "…attached itself to the Q-tip. Kim, I hate to tell you this, but I think your earring is a homosexual." Kimiko frowned and took the earring and Q-tip away from him.

"The pizza is here." She told him as she put the earring back in her jewelry box. She shoved the Q-tip into Raimundo's ear and walked out of the bathroom. When she was gone he let out a small cry of pain and threw it in the garbage, following his roommate.

Kimiko just got out some plates when Raimundo strolled into the dining room. He fell into a chair and moved closer to the table. "I'm so hungry." He said as he licked his lips. Kimiko slid a plate over to his side of the table.

"I thought you said we don't need three meals a day?" she asked, putting the pizza box in the middle of the table. Raimundo eagerly grabbed two slices and dropped them onto his plate.

"What does that have to do with me being hungry?" he countered, stuffing his mouth with the greasy delicacy. Kimiko shrugged and gave herself one slice, cutting it up with a knife in fork. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kimiko looked up from her meal. "What?" Raimundo nodded to her plate. "I'm eating pizza Rai. Is that so strange?" he shook his head and swallowed his pizza.

"The utensils, Kimiko. The only thing you need is your hands." He picked up his pizza slowly, as if teaching her, and shoved it in his mouth. "Shee?" his mouth full, he struggled to swallow the large oily mess in his mouth. "Simple." Kimiko ignored Raimundo's teachings and continued to eat with her knife and fork.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimiko gave a large grin as she watched the sun stream in from her windows. She yawned loudly and jumped out of bed, skipping into the kitchen. As she opened the refrigerator door, the phone rang. Kimiko answered it, "Hello?"

"Is Raimundo there?" a male voice asked her.

"Yes, he is! Can you hold on one moment?"

"Sure." Kimiko smiled and placed the phone down on the table. She walked into Raimundo's room and shook him violently. Raimundo revealed his face from the covers and she ceased her shaking.

"What?" he asked obviously pissed off at her for waking him up.

"Phone for you!" she told him giddily. For a moment Raimundo looked confused.

"Where is it?"

"In the kitchen!" he raised his eyebrows.

"Why? It's a cordless phone." Kimiko shrugged.

"I guess I failed to notice." She replied simply, grabbing his hand. "Now let's get you out of bed, Mr. Sleepy!" Raimundo tried to resist being pulled out of his bed but instead fell on his face, which was luckily cushioned by a blanket he kicked off the bed in his sleep.

Raimundo looked up at Kimiko who continued to drag him throughout the house. When they arrived at the kitchen, Raimundo got up and glared at her. He took the phone off the table and onto his ear. "Hello, who's this?"

"Hey Raimundo, its Larry." Raimundo furrowed is eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Larry, you're agent. I have a job for you."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sara: Sorry for the shortness!

Rane: Short sucks. This whole chapter sucks. You are a horrible writer.

Sara: Why do you keep doing that? Insulting my writing at the end of each story?

Rane: Because it is fun.

Sara: To be attacked?

Rane: (Frowns) What are you talking about?

Some Random Readers: GET HIM! (Chase after Rane)

Rane: (Runs) (To Sara) You have no creativity!! 

Sara: (Ignores him) Now, time to respond to my lovely reviewers!

vivi-raikim14: Thank you for the compliment! And you got more, so yay! (Dances with raikim)

Calistar Heir: NO HARUKI! Let her use more review-words! They are good! GOOD I TELL YOU!

Haruki: Shush! (Flies away)

Sara: Stupid Bird.

Zestychicken2: Interesting review… very interesting…

Rairox64: Really? It was emotional? I wasn't planning on that, but whose to say I'm not extremely flattered that I touched you! (Cries) THANK YOU! And I love all your compliments! Thank you! Again!

TheMysteryMonkey: This is already in your favorites! (Flattered) Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

2hyper4life: I love your hyper-ness! And your review! Thank you!

Don't forget to review yourselves, anonymous peoples and users! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next!

SECRET: New story coming out in a little while!! I want to get a little more into my last two, but if you want the details, PM ME!


	3. Grocrey Shopping

**FRIDAY SEPTEMBER 28 2007**

Sara: Monday is my birthday!! I'll be 13 and finally be able to join You've been apart of this website for over 4 years…

Sara: Officials stare at her) Err… um… HE DID IT! (Points to Rane and runs away)

Rane: What'd I do? (Officials tackle him)

Sara: (Throws metal bat over to Officials)

Officials: (Beat Rane with metal bat)

Rane: Start the story so it'll all be over!! (Sobs)

Sara: (Sighs) FINE. I don't own –

Rane: We don't have time for the disclaimer!! Start the story! (Is hit on head by metal bat)

Sara: (Blinks) Impatient, aren't we?

Rane: (Its knocked unconscious)

Sara: Review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Raimundo, its Larry." Raimundo furrowed is eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Larry, you're agent. I have a job for you." Raimundo's eyes flashed surprise as he clutched the phone tighter.

"Dude, that's awesome! What is it?" He asked eagerly.

"A commercial!" Larry replied with equal enthusiasm. "The audition is this Thursday." Raimundo immediately spun around towards Kimiko. His put his hand over the phone.

"A commercial Kim! Isn't that great?" Kimiko nodded nonchalantly as she scribbled multiple things onto a tiny piece of paper. Raimundo ignored her and continued talking to Larry. "So how much am I getting paid?"

Larry laughed. "Eager little badger, aren't you?" he smiled. "First let's see if you get the part, okay bud?" Raimundo sighed.

"Thursday, you said? What time?" he asked.

"I'll send over the information as soon as possible, 'Kay bud?" Raimundo nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you soon." Larry hung up. Raimundo placed the phone back onto the hook and turned to his roommate. "So I have an audition this Thursday. Larry said he would send the information for it soon."

"Uh-huh." Kimiko got up from her seat and pushed in her chair. "Okay, listen Rai; today we're going out to the store to buy some groceries." Raimundo blinked.

"But how are you going to-"

"Credit Card!" She held up a shiny, silvery card.

"But…"

"Savings account. Those 15 years of my life didn't go to waste, you know." She gave him a toothy smile. Raimundo plopped down onto the couch and pretended to nod with understanding.

Of course, he couldn't care less. "Raimundo is hungry. Pretty girl pays for food." That's all the information he needs to know.

"Anyway Rai…" she looked him up and down, her eyes showing disapproval. "We're going out in public and I can't have you walking down the streets looking like that." Raimundo frowned and examined his clothing.

He was wearing his clothes from yesterday, not bothering to change he was so tired (from playing with Kimiko's toiletries). Under his nails was dirt and a filthy band-aid was attempting to escape from his toe and thumb. "Before we go I want you to take a quick shower and put on a clean set of clothing. I put fresh towels and shampoo in the bathroom across from your room."

Raimundo sighed. "Okay, okay." He walked over to the alleged bathroom, lazily dragging his feet. Kimiko overlooked his behavior and entered her own lavatory. She had taken a shower the night before so there was no need to take one this morning.

Across the hall she saw the shadow of her roommate stripping under the door. She watched him open up the door to the shower and climb in, the hot water at full blast. Kimiko smiled maliciously and slowly made her way to the toilet…

"FUCK!" She heard him scream. "Cold, cold, cold, cold!" She heard the water turn off and his squeaky feet slipping and sliding in the tub. Kimiko was grinning ear-to-ear until she hard a yell and a crash.

"Owww." The brunette whined his stomach on the floor and his body twisted around so his bottom was still in the shower. A towel was sloppily wrapped around his lower half, which on some parts was bleeding.

Kimiko hand flew to her mouth. "Shit." She ran to her roommate and quickly tightened the towel around his waist before she did anything else. "Are you alright, Rai?" Raimundo nodded weakly, trying to get up.

He groaned loudly as Kimiko held his arm and helped him stand completely. When she examined him to make sure he was fine she let out a large gasp. "Your leg!" the amount of blood was enough to make her faint.

There was a metal rim around the bathtub to make the doors to the shower slide open and closed. Apparently when Raimundo fell, his leg was scratched up really badly. He had a large gash on his right leg, blood flowing out like a waterfall.

The air hit the wound like a thousand knives. The seething pain was enough to make the teenager tumble back onto the floor. Kimiko leaped over him and went into the cabinet, taking out a couple of towels. She wrapped them around the wound snugly, watching crimson seep through her father's clean linens.

Kimiko put her friends arm around her neck and carried him to his room. "You can get dressed on your own, right?" She asked. He nodded and Kimiko closed the door gently. As she walked away she couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt.

_You just hit the toilet handle, Kim. _She told herself. _It's not your fault he's got the coordination of a mentally disabled rabbit. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Raimundo grudgingly walked out of his room, his dignity failing to be intact. "What," he gestured to his outfit. "Is this?" Kimiko turned around and squealed with delight.

"You found them!" She smiled. "I was hoping you would wear what I picked out for you!" Raimundo scowled.

"My closet was stuck. I had to wear this." He glared at her and then his clothing. He wore a pair of white loafers, white pants, a bright pink shirt and a sewed on white sweater around his neck. "I look like a preppy golfer." Kimiko raised her eyebrows.

"I think you look cute!" She smiled. She took his shoulders and led him to the kitchen, where one of the walls was just a giant mirror. "I could just eat you up, you look so adorable!" she cooed.

"Yes, well, despite what you think I don't want to get eaten!" he tried to rip off the white sweater, but to no avail. "You suck, Kimiko." He stated bluntly. The Japanese girl just smiled brightly, dragging her roommate through the door and taking her purse and shopping list on their way out.

In the hallway Kimiko took her time to adjust Raimundo's shirt. "Get off." He growled. Kimiko gave the top one last tug before she took his hand and led him down the hall.

"There is an emergency room across the street from our apartment building." She told him. "Let's get there first so you won't have those bulging towels making you look like an idiot." Raimundo frowned and looked down at his leg. It appears that the young man only worked his lower right leg when exercising.

They duo made their way to the elevator. Kimiko pressed the bottom button for the lobby. They were on the fourth floor and the elevator went annoyingly slow.

"Do you hear something?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko nodded. She turned around to see a large, ugly girl breathing down Raimundo's neck while staring at his ass. Raimundo slowly turned his head around. "AH!" he jumped back into the wall of the elevator.

"Hi." Her voice having a very heavy lisp. She sniffed while adjusting her glasses, which were bandaged heavily with tape. "I'm Gretchen." She introduced herself. Raimundo waved warily.

"Hi…" He inched away from the girl slowly and towards Kimiko. "How much more time until we're in the lobby?" He asked through the side of his mouth. Kimiko glanced at the top of the elevator, which told them which floor they were on.

"One more floor." She whispered to him, relieved. Raimundo looked back once more to look at the girl, only to bonk her forehead with his own. Kimiko's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold back the laughter.

Raimundo rubbed his temples and got up from the ground. A hand was offered to him and he took it gratefully only to realize it was Gretchen's hand. At that moment the elevator rang and the couple raced out into the lobby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was white and pink everywhere. There were pink and white paintings, flowers, medicine, lollipops. The last thing Raimundo needed was to blend in. He and Kimiko spotted the line which only consisted of one person who looked remarkably familiar, who had flaming red hair and a flowing black cloak.

"Is that…?" Raimundo scratched his head. "That can't be Jack, right?" The man turned around, revealing a Darth Vader mask on his head. Kimiko raised her eyebrow.

"Although I would not be surprised, let's leave him alone. Jack has no reason to be in Beverly Hills. I mean, there isn't any Wu here." Raimundo nodded and sighed.

"Whatever." The young man left the room and they were next in line.

"Hey there." Kimiko greeted the man at the desk. "My friend here," she gestured towards Raimundo. "Has his leg scratched up pretty badly. Would you happen to have some bandages we could use?" The man's eyes travelled to Raimundo's leg.

"If you would, sir, can I see the wound?" Raimundo plopped down on a pink and white bench and lifted up his pant leg. He unwrapped the towels, revealing his injury. The man whistled. Although the towels had dried up most of the blood, his leg didn't look much more attractive.

"If you could bring your friend in the next room for only a second, ma'am, we will bandage him up and prevent any infections." Kimiko detected a heavy Texan accent she hadn't noticed before. "If you could follow me, sir…" He took Raimundo by the arm and led him into another room.

Kimiko watched her friend disappear into a pink door. She sat down on a bench and picked up a magazine from a pile that sat beside her. "Ooh! Vogue!" She opened up the magazine and began to read, her eyes carefully examining each and every feminine advertisement.

About 10 minutes later Raimundo and the young man emerged from the room. "Feel better, Rai?" She asked him. Her friend nodded.

"Yeah." Before they left he gave the guy a quick boyish handshake. "Thanks man." He nodded.

"No problem, dude."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kimiko pulled out a shopping cart and headed through the automated doors. Raimundo walked along with her as they approached the aisles.

They walked along, Raimundo eying everything. After a couple of seconds he picked up a bottle of shampoo. "Can we get this, Kim?" Kimiko took the bottle from him and read it aloud.

"Pantene Pro-V Shampoo." She raised her eyebrow. "What makes this shampoo so special?" She asked him.

"It makes your hair shiny!" he smiled brightly. "I mean, look at my hair? Isn't it so dull?" he took his head and shoved it in Kimiko's face. The sheen of his hair that bounced off of the lights was enough to blind her.

"We already have Shampoo." She stated, placing it back onto the shelves. Kimiko continued to walk down the aisle, examining the products. Raimundo quickly took the shampoo off the shelf and threw it into the cart when she wasn't looking.

Kimiko took a couple of bottles of hairspray off the shelf and put them into the cart, along with body wash and deodorant. While she did that Raimundo spotted another thing on the shelf that he desired.

Kimiko turned around to see Raimundo examining a black bottle. "What's that?" She walked over to him and peered over his shoulder to see the label. "Tag body spray." She eyed him. "Why do you need that? You smell fine." Raimundo looked back at her.

"No, you don't get it. You have to see the commercials for this stuff." He sprayed a lot of it onto his neck and both wrists. "Watch." He approached a fairly attractive blonde and looked her up and down. "Hey baby. What's up?" The girl sniffed the air for a moment and shuddered; she quickly walked away from him.

"That's a total chick magnet." Kimiko observed as she took a bottle of it off the shelf. "Let's get it." Raimundo glared at her and put it back onto the shelf.

The couple approached the dairy aisle. Kimiko looked at Raimundo. "Do we have milk?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Let's get some anyway though." He suggested.

"But what if we do have milk? I don't want too much milk!" Raimundo sighed.

"Then let's not get any." Raimundo began to walk away from the aisle.

"And if we don't have any? Then we'll have NO milk!" Kimiko reached for a carton of milk and almost put it into the cart, and then put it back on the shelf. She took it again, not able to decide what to do. Raimundo, getting frustrated, stole the milk from her and threw it into the cart.

Kimiko sauntered over to the cosmetics, Raimundo following her. She picked up a brush and took a little blush from the samples. She spun towards the young man she was with and dabbed a little onto his cheeks.

"You have about the same complexion as me." She noted as she continued to decorate his face with rosy colors and cover-up. "You would look great with a baby-blue eye shadow…" Raimundo whacked the lipsticks and brushes out of Kimiko's possession.

"I'm not wearing make-up." He told her as he walked away.

"But Rai!" She whined as she chased after him. "You have to look good to get a part in that commercial!" Her friend ignored her words. "Raimundo! Come back!"

Eventually she caught up to him in the pasta and bread aisle. "Let's get some ramen." He told her, picking up a 12-pack of Ramen for a dollar.

"A dollar, huh?" She took five of the ramen packs and threw them into the cart. She left the cart and wandered the aisle, looking for bread. Raimundo eyed the cart, not sure of he was able to eat all that soup.

Kimiko came back with a bag of bread and a couple boxes of crackers. "Raimundo, go get some cheese while I go get some water for the soup."

"What kind of cheese?" She was already gone by the time he asked. Raimundo took the cart and wandered the aisles, looking for cheese. In a minute or so he found the jackpot. The shelves were teeming with a variety of the desired dairy product.

He went up and down the aisles, deciding what would go best with crackers. He picked up some Swiss, mozzarella, Velveeta, and many others. By the time Kimiko found him, carrying two 24-packs of water bottles, the cart was filled to the brim with extravagant cheeses.

She dropped the water in the cart and glared at Raimundo. "Dude, what the hell is this?" She threw a box of mozzarella of the floor. "I said get 'some cheese' not do a research project on the history of dairy in France!" She threw out all the boxes onto the floor and took a simple pack of cheddar off the shelf.

"Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, is it?" he growled. Kimiko sighed.

"Raimundo, you filled our shopping cart with twenty packs of cheese. I know you probably got overwhelmed by so many varieties of cheese," She ran her hand through her hair, "But I'm not paying for seventy dollars worth of cheese."

"You used the word 'cheese' three times." He pointed out, trying to change the subject.

"Can you blame me?" She asked him, gesturing to all of the cheese everywhere.

(A/N: Okay, like, there is NO synonym for cheese.)

Kimiko and Raimundo left the aisle, their cart pretty empty of the necessities. "I have to use the ladies room." She told him. "Can you pick up the rest of what we need?" She handed him the shopping list she was working on before they left.

"Sure." He wandered off before Kimiko could tell him not do repeat what he did with the cheese. She took off for the bathroom so she could freshen up.

Raimundo found the bathroom and looked at the sign, which possessed a picture of a man and a woman on it. He left the cart outside the bathroom and went it. "What is taking you so long, Kim?" He asked her.

Kimiko had just finished re-applying her makeup and was brushing her hair. "Just wait a moment, okay?" Raimundo sighed and leaned up against the wall, folding his arms. Moments later, the bathroom light switched off.

"Did you do that?" Kimiko asked, stuffing her toiletries back into her purse. Raimundo shook his head and opened the restroom door. The second he did, the rest of the store lights flickered off.

"Oh no." Kimiko gently pushed Raimundo aside and looked out the door herself.

"…Shit."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sara: Ooh, Cliffhanger. What shall happen next?

Rane: Why the hell are you asking me?

Sara: (Frowns) I was asking the readers.

Rane: But how would they know? You're the one writing the story.

Sara: … That's the point.

Rane: But why would you want to leave them hanging and then taunt them with questions about the story you don't even know?

Sara: God, you are annoying.

Rane: What has God ever done to you? Give the guy a break; he's the one who created you and me!

Sara: That's the problem. He _had _to create you.

Rane: …

Sara: Don't forget to review, readers. And I apologize for the long wait. School has made me terribly busy.

Rane: Sure.

Sara: It has!! And review! Also, look at my profile for a summary of my next story! A Jack/Kimiko one!

Jack/Kimiko fans: (Cheer)

Sara: Review! I'll respond to you guys again because I'm so wonderful and giving.

Rane: What does responding have to do with being wonderful and giving?

Sara: (Sighs) … Just review.


End file.
